


Hamilchat text thing

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I dont make any promises, I'm Sorry, Im just having fun, all these ships may not even happen tbh, chatfic, im a bad writer, im cringing at myself, no im not, text au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hi, Hello, I'm a bad writer. But I had fun writing a my friends like my stuff and convinced me to make an archive. I write on my own times so unless people really like this I wont be updating a lot.





	

  Petitlion added laffytaffy, horse, dead, ‘Angel’ica, Elizard, needsjesus, Jeffersin, Madisin, G. Washington, Adotburr to the chat.

Jeffersin: why am i here  
Jeffersin: i didnt ask for this  
Dead: none of us did  
Laffytaffy: to be fair your the one dating him  
Dead: so are you  
Horse: he has a point  
Needsjesus: can you guys shut up im in class thank you very much  
‘Angel’lica: as if you listen in class anyways

Needsjesus has left the chat.

Petitlion: rip peggy, they will not be missed  
Jeffersin: rip  
G.Washington: Alex get off your phone  
Jeffersin: lmao busted  
G.Washington: You too, Thomas.

Petitlion left the chat.  
Jeffersin left the chat.

Elizard: They will be missed

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

G.Washington: John can you get Alexnander off the table?

Petitlion has changed their name to Alexnander.

G.Washington: Oh my god.  
Dead: Do I have a choice?  
G.Washington: Afraid not, son.  
Dead: ill be there in 10 minutes

~~~~~~~~~~~

Adotburr: Why do I hear screaming down the hall.  
Elizard: all of  a sudden i pity Aaron alot.  
‘Angel’ica: I’ve always pitied him, he has to deal with alex and thomas  
Adotburr: Thanks, but that doesn’t answer my question.  
Madisin: Thomas is mad because Hamilton beat him in a debate.  
Jeffersin: UGHHHHH  
Needsjesus: Wow the salt.  
Jeffersin: im not salty  
‘Angel’ica: thomas, honey i can get high cholesterol just by looking at you  
Alexnander: angie oh my god  
Needsjesus: R O A S T E D  
Elizard: Im

Jeffersin has left the chat.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Laffytaffy: guys check out this meme i found  
Laffytaffy:  
‘Angel’ica: get your stale ass meme out of here  
Laffytaffy: you’re being how you say,,, rude  
Needsjesus: You’ve been in america for five years you know how to speak english you french fuck  
Elizard: peggy!  
Needsjesus: fuck isnt a bad word, its expressionism  
Petitlion: lmao owned

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. If you wanna talk to me DM me on my Instagram @Spooky_of_atlas or check out my skype Meeeeeepster.


End file.
